Lore
Ridgeclan is a DARK realmed clan, but we still believe in Starclan. Shadestar recieved his lives from 8 starclan cats and 1 dark forest cat. '' ''Religion: The dark forest: Ridgeclan cats go to the dark forest after they die. Ridgeclan medicine cats on the other hand are allowed to choose to go to Starclan or to join their clan mates in The Dark Forest. In the Dark Forest, living Ridgeclan members are allowed to seek advice from their fallen clan members. Unlike in Starclan, Dark forest members CANNOT be visited by going to moonstone. An offering must be given into the river in our forest territory, or Dark forest cats can choose to visit your dreams. Dark forest cats are relieved of their scars if chosen and are believed to haunt Ridgeclan territory, and Ridgeclan camp. These cats are able to leave messages/prophecies for Ridgeclan warriors or the leader. These cats DO NOT visit medicine cats unless the message is dire to Ridgeclan's survival. Starclan: The only cats that MAY go to Starclan are medicine cats and kits. Kits often choose to follow their parents or friends and often go to The Dark Forest. Medicine cats often go to Starclan. Starclan is visited by medicine cats, apprentices becoming warriors, and leaders searching for their nine lives. Leaders are allowed to accept them from The Dark Forest though. Starclan is indifferent towards Ridgeclan. Lore/Beliefs~! The Grand Black She-cat: It is said that long before the clans, a she-cat had been born into a forest. She was pitch black and was born with her eyes opened. This cat never spoke, Never ate, And never Drank. It is said she was attacked verbally and physically by her litter mates. One day her brothers had enough and wanted to force her to talk. The grabbed her scruff and forced her head under the water until she would speak. She never did. Her body went limp and she was carried to a white plain. The energy she had stored from not speaking her entire life she used to build a beautiful forest where every cat could feel safe to be who they are. The Darkened tom: The darkened tom is the brother of the Black she-cat. He lived much longer than his other litter-mates. His life was filled with blood lust and death. He killed all those who wouldn't fall in his line. Those who did were promised an after life they could rely on. He asked his followers to form groups, and to spread his message. They did as they were told. He gave himself to the night and formed a darkened forest where all those who followed him could survive. The Hound of death: It is said that there was once a dog who sided with the felines. He was a gentle soul and was known for aiding kits. He lived a long and happy life. The two cats who lead The Dark Forest and Starclan saw his deeds. They came to an agreement about this dog. They visited the hound in a dream and told them that they could forever help the cats by guiding them to their final home after death. The hound agreed to this. It is said that the hound can be heard whimpering when they carry kits away. The Grand battles: It is said that storms are Starclan and The Dark forest fighting for the world. '' ''The Nine trails of lives: There once lived nine cats. These cats lived side by side throughout their lives and never once thought of leaving. These cats are representative of the nine lives a leader receives. Honour, Loyalty, Bravery, Courage, Strength, Hope, Trust, Pride, and Knowledge. These cats gave their lives in fitting ways and learned to pass the lives to cats to future leaders. The Grand Tree: The grand tree is a tree that grows in the dark forest. It is said that once the dark forest grew strong enough, their leader placed his soul inside it. Sitting to close to this tree causes him to invade your body. The glowing Lake: The glowing lake is a lake located in Starclan. It is made of the tears of the Black she-cat. It is said if you swim to the bottom and wait, she'll appear and talk to you. Oxygen isn't an issue when you live in starclan~